50 Shades of Soulmates
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: 50 soulmate!AU one shots. Currently: Lost in the middle of nowhere, Captain Black must make some tough choices for his ship and crew. Wolfstar. Pirate-Omegaverse.
1. Expectations

**Author's Note:** Written for...

Romance Awareness Challenge. _Task:_ You are born with words on your arm which are the first words your soulmate says to you. _Prompt:_ Hairdresser's

Fun With Fishing Challenge. _Prompts:_ expectations, forest green

(Writing Club) World Lion Day. _Task: Write_ about a Gryffindor.

OTP Prompt List. _Prompt:_ soulmate!AU

* * *

 **Expectations**

 _751 words_

* * *

"Mrs. Potter, you look lovely as always," Remus greeted, admiring her forest green dress.

"Oh, Remus, how many times must I tell you to call me Mia?" she said, blushing at his compliment.

Remus only smiled, beginning to run a brush through her long grey curls as they talked.

"What are you all dressed up for?"

"Well, James is getting married in a few days, you know?"

"I had no idea." Her son's wedding had been all Mrs. Potter had been going on about for the last three months, but he indulged her.

"It's been a crazy week. I've got the rehearsal dinner tonight – we're going to Bien Manger."

"Fancy."

"So of course I need to look my best."

"You always look fabulous, Mrs. Potter, but I'll see if I can help a bit."

Remus spent the next hour quietly cutting and styling her hair as he listened to her go on about her son's wedding.

"It's so lucky he found Lily early on. Monty and I were in our thirties when her met. I never dated anyone before him, of course. I didn't see the point." She stroked the words written on her arm, still as clear as the day her husband had uttered them. She caught Remus watching her through the mirror and smiled. "Are you married, dear?"

"No. I've not been fortunate enough to meet my soulmate just yet." He set the scissors down and walked around the chair to show Mrs. Potter his own words.

'I'm much better looking, actually.'

"Strange," the old woman commented thoughtfully. "Still, I'm sure you'll meet him or her someday."

They talked briefly about how Mrs. Potter met her husband while Remus finished styling her hair. Just as they were finishing, a young man in a suit and tie entered the salon and Remus was instantly mesmerized by his good looks. He was elated when the man started in his direction, only to have the stranger bend down to kiss his client on the cheek.

"You look beautiful, Mum!" he said, pulling back and grinning at the older woman. "And I hate to rush you, but we really need to go. I volunteered to pick up Pete from his mum's place."

Remus extended a hand to the man while his client reached for her wallet. "You must be James," he said. "Your mum has been talking about you all day."

The man's face lit up. "I'm much better looking, actually."

Remus glanced down at his arm to double check the words.

"They match, dear," Mrs. Potter told him, pressing a few notes into his hand.

"You knew?"

"I suspected when I read your words. Allow me to introduce my other son, Sirius Black."

Sirius glared at her. "First you spend all day bragging about James, and now I'm your 'other' son? I thought I was your favorite."

"Sirius, darling, when you're days away from your wedding, I'll talk just as much about you. I promise" She glanced at Remus. "And by the looks of things, it won't be long now. I'll be in the car when you're ready to go."

She turned on her heel, leaving Remus and his soulmate to smile awkwardly at each other for a moment.

"I'm Remus, by the way. Remus Lupin."

"I know. Mum goes on about how amazing you are all the time. Now that I've seen you, I have to agree."

Remus flushed. "Thank you."

"I hope I've met your expectations, since you seemed so excited to meet James," Sirius winked at him.

"No, you … I'm more than happy."

Sirius grinned. "Great! I wish I had time to stay and get to know you, but I really ought to get going."

Remus nodded, trying not to let his disappointment show. "Of course. You know where to find me when you're free…"

"Or, better yet, I have a wedding to go to this Saturday. It's kind of a big deal, I'm best man. Would you like to be my date?"

"A wedding for a first date? Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Why not? We're meant to be together, and you've already met Mum. I might as well introduce you to Dad. And you'll finally get to meet the real James. I should warn you though, he's not as charming as I am, or witty, smart, handsome…"

"Is there anything you're not better at?"

Sirius sighed. "I suppose it's better you find out now. Remus, I'm perfect in every way."

"I'll bet you are."


	2. Cirque d'Amour

**Author's Note:** Written for...

Romance Awareness Challenge. _Task_ : If your soulmate dyes their hair, your hair changes colour too. _Prompt_ : "Shall we take a leisurely stroll through the garden, just you and me?"

(Writing Club) Clown Day. _Task_ : Write a fic with the setting: Circus.

* * *

 **Cirque d'Amour**

 _625 words_

* * *

"Remus, take that silly hat off. It's much too hot out," Hope fretted, trying to pull the beanie from her son's head. Remus held on tight.

"No! Everyone will think I'm part of the show," he growled. He never would have agreed to go to the circus of all places if his hair had changed color sooner. "I'm going to kill my soulmate."

Lyall laughed. "It could be worse. Your mother once decided to get red highlights. It was a nightmare."

Hope shushed them as the lights dimmed and the elderly ringleader took the stage.

"Welcome to the Potter Family Circus," he announced. "We have a special show planned for you…"

"Can't wait," Remus mumbled grumpily, earning a smack on the leg from his mother. He slumped in his seat and took solace in his bag of chocolate covered peanuts. How was he going to face people on Monday?

He spent the next hour and a half trying to work out how to resolve the situation, the most promising choices being shaving his head or trying to dye it back. He paid little attention to the performers: clowns, tight rope walkers, and a horseback acrobat.

Remus rolled his eyes at someone called the Black Rider, a daredevil on a motorbike, jumping over cars and horses and through flaming hoops. It was stupid. Still, Remus stood with the rest of the crowd and applauded as the performers took the stage for their final bow at the end of the night.

Lyall nudged him in his side and pointed down at the stage. "Look on the left."

Remus followed his finger and frowned at the leather-clad Rider. He had taken off his helmet and was waving at the crowd with a cheesy grin, showing off his long mane of multicolored hair.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Now, now, it might not be him," Hope put in. The performers were leaving the stage. From the back, the rainbow stripes in the Rider's hair were even more noticeable. "But at least he's attractive."

"And he knows it," Remus commented, watching his soulmate spin around to wink at his howling fans.

:-:

"Mister … uh, Rider?"

The Black Rider paused in polishing his bike and stared at Remus in surprise. "How did you get back here?"

"Someone named James said I could come through to meet you."

The Rider chuckled and dropped the rag he'd been using. "I don't usually do autographs, but I'll make an exception for you."

Remus scowled. "I don't want your autograph." He whipped off his beanie to reveal his own brightly colored hair. "I want your apology for this mess."

The daredevil's eyes widened as he took in the sight. "Wow. I thought I looked cool with it, but you … you look _amazing_."

"Are you going to fix this, or…?"

The man seemed to snap out of his trance. "Fix what? I'm serious, you look great with it. Also, I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin, and I don't think my boss is going to think rainbow hair looks very professional."

Sirius winced. "Oh, yeah. Okay, so I guess I didn't think that through. Sorry."

Remus sighed and shook his head. "It's fine. I have to go."

"Wait, stay. I mean, I'm free for the rest of the night. Shall we take a leisurely stroll through the garden, just you and me?" He motioned toward the small patch of grass where the horses were being groomed by a redheaded woman. "Or I could take you to dinner."

"Thanks, but I'm busy tonight, dying my hair back." He frowned at the dejected look on his soulmate's face. His mum was right, Sirius was attractive… "I'll meet you here tomorrow night. We'll go out then."

Sirius brightened. "Deal."


	3. Hidden Treasure

**Author's Note:** Betaed by Liza, who was also the one to force me to write Omegaverse. (peer pressure, y'all. sometimes it works)

Written for...

Hogwarts Assignment #4. _Lesson:_ History of Muggles, task 2b. _Task:_ Write about someone discovering a world or place.

The Triwizard Tournament. _Prompts:_ ABO, Remus/Sirius, James Potter, a desert island

Duelling Club. _Prompts:_ Omegaverse, blanket, alarming, "I won't leave you"

(Writing Club) Second Chance Soulmates. _Task:_ Omegaverse Truemates

The After-School Club. _Prompts:_ pirate!AU, pirates, a populated island

(Writing Club) TV Show of the Month. _Prompts:_ Sirius, waves, game

(Writing Club) Showtime. _Prompt:_ (action) Searching

Roald Dahl Event. _Task:_ Write a pirate!AU

* * *

 **Hidden Treasure**

 _1,627 words_

* * *

"We're lost, aren't we?"

Sirius didn't look up from the map he'd been studying for the last hour. He hadn't even heard his first mate enter the cabin, but then stealth was always one of James' talents.

"The fool sent us so far off course I doubt we have any hope of making it home on schedule."

"We'll run out of food if we don't make port soon," James said quietly.

Sirius scrubs a hand over his face, feeling a headache coming on. He was aware of his ship and crew's limitations already. Fish could get them far, but they needed more than meat.

"We have faith in you, Sirius. You'll get us home."

:-:

The rumors spread through the crew quickly, that Pettigrew had fallen asleep at the wheel. That he had doomed them all them all to an early death at sea. Yet no one dared to concern the captain with such rumors, lest the first mate resign them to the brig for the remainder of their journey.

Sirius and James shared duties at the wheel, one sleeping while the other steered, until two days after Pettigrew's mistake, when Sirius was roughly shaken away at dawn.

"I've found something," James whispered excitedly, pulling Sirius from his bed.

The captain was still wiping sleep from his eyes when James was pointing out something on the horizon, barely visible to the naked eye. He thrust an eyeglass into Sirius' hands.

"It's an … island?" Sirius said uncertainly, watching the landmass come into view through the glass.

"I checked the maps already and I can't find anything like it."

"We're farther off course than we thought we were. God knows how long we were drifting while Pettigrew slept."

"Wherever we are, this is a blessing."

News of the island spread quickly throughout the ship and soon Sirius found himself surrounded by his excited crew as he sailed them to land.

"It looks untouched," Benjy commented, having kept his eyeglass trained on the island for an hour at least.

True enough, Sirius could see nothing but palm trees and sandy beach. It looked like paradise, but not somewhere he was keen to spend the rest of his days.

"Do you think there could be treasure there?" asked young Gideon eagerly. He and his brother never had gold far from their minds.

"There are more important things than hidden jewels, lads," Frank noted. He turned to Sirius at the helm, squaring his shoulders. "Permission to take a boat out to investigate, Captain?"

Sirius nodded. Frank was new aboard the Golden Howl, but Sirius had no doubts about his capabilities, despite all the warnings he received when he showed interest in taking on the Omega boatswain.

"Aye, and take Fenwick with you. Two boats. Drop the anchor, Mr. Longbottom."

"Aye, Captain."

Sirius watched as the crew scurried off to prepare the boats, and no doubt to begin betting on whether there would be treasure on the island. When they had all gone, leaving him and James by the wheel, he turned to his first mate.

"I'm going to the island as well. There may be clues about where we are. Man the ship."

"Aye," James said, taking the wheel. Sirius turned to collect the maps from his cabin when James called after him. "It wouldn't hurt to check for gold, eh?"

:-:

Sirius reached the island first and began investigating the beach for any sign that the land was populated, but by the time Frank and Benjy came ashore, he'd found no evidence. Not the news he had been hoping for.

"I'm going to take a look around. You two collect as much food as the boats will carry. Longbottom's in charge," he added quickly. Benjy didn't do well with authority at the best of times.

He hiked through the tropical landscape, searching for signs of life and gold as he'd promised James he would. He hadn't expected to find anything in the middle of nowhere, and yet he was not ten minutes through the woods when he caught a scent. It was faint, as though someone had walked by there hours ago. His gut said it belonged to an Omega but it was too hard to tell

Sirius hurried back to the time to catch Frank and Benjy loading the boats with the first batch of fruit as waves threatened to fill the boats. The wind was picking up alarmingly fast and the sky filled with storm clouds. It would have been safer to head back, but he needed to follow the scent before it faded away.

"Longbottom. I need your help."

Frank followed him back into the wilderness without question, and Sirius led him to where he'd picked up the scent.

"Do you smell it?"

Frank crouched low to the ground and took a whiff. He nodded slowly. "Someone was through here recently. Omega, I'd say."

"That was my guess as well." Sirius pointed passed a patch of exotic red flowers. "The scent picks up by that tree. I'm going to follow it, if you'll join me."

Frank considered the offer for a moment. "That's good thinking, sir. A lone Omega might be more trusting of another than one Alpha."

Sirius smiled and clapped Frank on the back. "That's why I get to wear the big hat, Longbottom. Let's go."

:-:

They walked for close to an hour, frequently having to backtrack and start searching again whenever they lost the scent. Eventually that reached a grassy hill atop of which stood a small wooden house. The scent was strongest here and undeniably that of an Omega.

Sirius inhaled deeply, finding the scent intoxicating.

"I should go out first so as not to scare them," Frank was saying but Sirius had stopped listening.

The captain marched to the house and knocked, but the door swung open at the slightest touch. Inside was full of simply-made furniture that suggested one or more people had been living there for a long time.

A table sat against one wall with three chairs. Books with yellowed pages sat open on the table next to a cup of sweet-smelling tea, as if someone had just left. The door on the other side of the room was slightly ajar and Sirius pushed through, eagerly scanning the room for signs of life. All he found were two beds and a few chests. Were it not for the overwhelming scent, he would've believed that the house was empty.

He stopped in front of the first chest and bent down to sniff at if to be sure. The game was over; he'd found the elusive Omega.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I stumbled across your little island and just wanted to say hello." Sirius moved away until his shin hit the bedframe, then he sat crosslegged on the floor and waited.

The lid rose slowly to reveal a pair of amber eyes, cautiously studying him.

"You … you're an Alpha?"

"Aye. Is that a problem?"

"You're dangerous."

Sirius smirked. "Now we've only just met. You don't even know my name."

"Mum said I had to stay away from Alphas or you would hurt me."

"I see. Is that why you're out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"...They said it was for my protection."

Sirius nodded, trying to think of some way to coax the man from the chest. "Well my name is Sirius. I have no proof that I won't harm you, but you have my word. I swear on my ship that you're safe with me."

The eyes widened a bit and the lid lifted some more, until Sirius could see the Omega's handsome face.

"You have a ship?"

"I do. That's the problem, you see. My crew and I are a bit lost and we needed food, so we stopped at your island."

"I can help you."

"I'd be very grateful if you could, mate."

The Omega smiled shyly and pulled himself from the chest, revealing a bare chest that he tried his best to cover. He gave Sirius a once-over before snatching a blanket from the nearest bed and wrapping it around his shoulders. He opened the next chest over and rummaged around inside for a moment.

"My father was a merchant sailor. He found this island by accident and, when he realized when I am, decided I would be safer here than out there." The Omega knelt in front of Sirius with an armful of scrolls. "These were the charts he kept of our journey from Wales. Maybe they can help you."

They were inches apart and Sirius could think of nothing beyond the fact that they were alone with a bed … but no doubt Frank was still lurking outside, and this Omega was still weary of him.

He realized suddenly that there were no other scents in the house. Despite the extra bed and chairs, Sirius suspected the Omega had been alone for a long time.

"What's your name?"

"Remus."

"Remus. Do you … enjoy my scent?"

Sirius' heart skipped a beat, wanting desperately to know that what he was feeling was not one-sided.

Remus gave a quick nod. "You smell like the sea."

Sirius grinned. "I have met dozens of Omegas, but no scent has ever made me feel the way I do right now. Perhaps your parents were right to hide you away, but you don't have to be afraid of me."

"But you're going to leave…"

"I won't leave you. Better yet, you could come with me. Would you like that? We can sail the world together."

He saw the glimmer of excitement in Remus' eyes, even if the man hesitated.

"It's been so long since I left the island."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll always protect you."


End file.
